Soul vs Soul 9 Quan Chi vs Ivy
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: Quan Chi one of the most powerful sorcerers and necromancers in all the realms. Ivy, a woman with cursed blood who seeks to destroy Soul Edge to deliver herself to freedom. These two fighters meet and a battle of magic vs magic ensues. One is brutal and deceptive the other cunning and confident, but only one will survive to see another sunrise.


This fight was suggested by an anonymous guest user. Here is Quan Chi vs Ivy.

* * *

Outworld. Shang Tsung's Soul Tombs.

A trio of Shadow Priests surrounded the room containing the portal that led to 16th century Earthrealm, a portal opened by Shang Tsung who tried to flee from Liu Kang during the last Mortal Kombat tournament. By order of Outworld Emperor Shao Khan no one was allowed to approach this portal unless he personally allowed them anyone who would attempt to do so was to be killed on sight. Unbeknownst to the shadow priests someone was there, watching them as they floated through the air circling the room in a pattern so they could get a clear view of the entire room save for one dark corner.

A tall, well built warrior crouched in the shadows were he could not be seen. He wore an armored cuirass with spikes on the collar; the armor only covered his chest and shoulders leaving him mostly topless the only other clothing on his upper body was his black fingerless and palmless gloves. He was completely bald; no traces of hair anywhere on his head, his skin completely white almost ashen and his eyes red gleaming with evil and darkness. A variety of some kind of tattoos or symbols on his arms and forehead and his lower body was covered by thick, knee high tiled black leggings.

This warrior was Quan Chi. A sorcerer and necromancer from the Netherrealm and known as one of the most powerful sorcerers in all the realms.

An incredibly intelligent and brutal warrior with has only a single goal, to take over not only Outworld and Earthrealm, but all of reality. A ruthless and manipulative man he relied on deceptive and pragmatism to achieve his goals, but never hesitated to fight an opponent directly should the need arise. Mastering several forms of magic from necromancy to conjuration and illusions and alteration he could take on almost any kind of opponent and effortlessly defeat them. A warrior whose brutality and pragmatic mindset has led him to many victories over his life, but his true goal he has still yet to obtain…that is until now.

He had heard word of the portal Shang Tsung had opened a portal that for some reason could not be closed, a portal that led to Earthrealm several centuries ago and through that portal was a weapon of great and dark power.

He stood up remaining in the shadows as he watched the minions of the emperor hover around the portal they were guarding once he stepped out from this single shadowed corner they would spot and attack him, but he had a plan. Using his powers of illusion he summoned a copy of himself at the far side of the room and once spotted the shadow priests attack as one leaving the portal unguarded and with a single long step and leap Quan Chi was through.

16th century Earthrealm. London, Valentine Mansion.

A woman with short silver hair sat at a desk in a large study, bookcases completely lined each wall except for the door and window each of them reaching halfway to the ceiling. The woman sitting there was busy reading a book on alchemy hoping to find or come up with an idea that would help her defeat the cursed sword known as Soul Edge.

Her name, Isabella Valentine, but now she called herself Ivy.

The daughter of one of London's wealthiest families Isabelle was raised by loving parents until one day her father Earl Valentine was driven insane by the pursuit of what he believed to be the key to eternal youth. In his efforts to search for immortality he had drained his family's fortunes leaving one of London's greatest and most distinguished families in ruins. Not long after the her husband had died Isabelle's mother Countess Valentine took ill and passed away as well leaving their daughter behind as the sole heir to the Valentine name.

However Isabelle discovered through a will her mother left behind that she was not a real Valentine; she was adopted into the family. As an infant she was left on the doorstep of the family mansion where the Earl and Countess found her. A revelation that shook her, but in the end Ivy did not care, the Valentines were the only parents she ever knew and she would continue to live with their name.

As she continued searching through her parent's possessions she came across her late father's diary and learned that what he believed to be the key to eternal youth was in fact a sword Soul Edge. To honor her deceased father Ivy began teaching herself the art of alchemy and used what she learned so she could investigate this Soul Edge, the thing that had driven her dear father insane and during her investigations she learned of the sword's true nature.

Soul Edge was a blade that feasted on souls. She read tales of the people who had obtained it in the past, Vercci, Adams, Captain Cervantes and each tale ended in a similar fashion confirming her suspicions about the sword. Overcome with rage and despair Ivy vowed to destroy the blade that destroyed her family and she would use all of her knowledge to accomplish that. She would need a weapon powerful enough first something she could easily create and so was born the snake sword.

A sword capable of shifting from the form of a blade to the form of a whip however this weapon was only mechanical and Ivy knew that in order to destroy a living weapon she would need one of her own leading to another idea. Using her knowledge of alchemy and her own blood she would give this weapon life, but all her attempts would end in failure. With her alchemic knowledge useless to her now she was forced to turn to more ancient means after finding a book in her father's study about sorcery.

Each midnight she would attempt a summoning ritual, hoping to call forth a being that would grant her sword life, but with every failed attempt Ivy became more frustrated and desperate until one night she finally succeeded. From her summoning circle came a large malformed arm and when it sensed her connection to her weapon it touched the blade.

"I, Cross of the Pledge, shall confer upon thee the Point in the Escutcheon of Destruction - Dexter Purpure" Ivy heard a soundless voice speak one that seemed to come from the arm touching her blade.

And then the ceremony ended and the mysterious being vanished. That night Ivy's sanity cracked she finally after spending so much time had the weapon she sought, a living blade that would obey her every command. She lifted the beautiful thing into her hand and named it as she cradled it before setting out on her journey to destroy Soul Edge.

Ivy yawned as she continued to read at her desk her latest search had led to some cryptic rumors that she wished to read about first, but after hours of endless reading her body was becoming stiff. Standing up she stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders allowing her body to limber up a bit, perhaps for now she would take a short break maybe take a warm bath something to relax her if she became exhausted she wouldn't be able to find Soul Edge let alone combat it.

Her attire clung to her almost like a second skin and leaving most of her body very revealed. Long gloves that slid halfway up her elbow to her shoulder and her tunic only covered her lower torso all around with cups covering only the bottom half of her breast with straps that led up and around her neck for support. The tunic curved downward into a V shape covering the area between her legs with a pair of suspenders that ran down and held together the thigh high stockings she wore on her legs.

She took a single step away from her desk before her sword spoke to her, a silent resonating sound that only she could hear telling her of an intruder within the mansion grounds.

Taking up her sword Ivy's energy renewed itself as she made her way to the grounds to see this intruder for herself and if he or she refused to leave then they would be met with a most unpleasant forced ejection.

The portal opened several feet above the ground and Quan Chi leapt out landing on one knee before slowly standing up. He looked around taking in his surroundings; this was indeed Earthrealm or at least a realm very similar to it. He turned and laid his eyes on the massive architect in front of him a mansion people of Earthrealm called it as he remembered, but before he could move the doors opened and a woman with short silver hair stepped out a sword in her hand.

"You are trespassing" she said to him, "These are private grounds leave now or I'll make you disappear".

Quan Chi grinned as the woman flourished her sword he could see it in her eyes a woman who had seen multiple battles ones that most would not walk away from, victories and defeats.

He grinned and readied himself, "You will serve me...In the Netherrealm".

Quickly raising his hand Quan Chi fired a skull covered in green flames at the woman who jumped and rolled to the side to avoid the sudden attack, the skull had flown past her and vanished as it entered the mansion's doorway. Ivy stood up and glared at the intruder before her a man who knew magic and a man who would obviously not stop until utterly defeated.

Ivy stepped forward and began running toward the intruder who fired another flaming green skull at her which she evaded without effort. She jumped to the side and pivoted on her heel spinning halfway and kicking at the man who attacked her. Quan Chi grabbed her leg under his arm and grinned before bringing his elbow down on the side of the woman's knee causing the joint to buckle a little. As the woman cringed and struggled Quan Chi fired another skull at her nailing her point blank in the chest knocking her to the ground.

He stood over her and sneered looking down at her as she rubbed her pained chest. Ivy waited for him to get closer and kicked her leg out aimed right at his shin, but he jumped back avoiding her attack and mocked her as she stood up. Leaping forward Ivy swung her sword at him aiming for his gut, but again her attack failed. Quan chi stepped back and around her sword grabbing her arm as it swung past him pulling her forward and getting behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso he lifted her up and fell backwards slamming her to the ground.

The ground met Ivy just below the neck sending a tidal wave of pain through her body as he spine gave way, but she wouldn't let it stop her quickly she rose up and swung her sword again as her opponent moved away catching him in the leg. Quan Chi buckled as the sword's blade ran against his thigh just above the knee cutting into his skin drawing blood. As her enemy reeled Ivy rolled to the side and scrambled back to her feet and grabbed him from behind wrapping her arm around his neck.

Throwing her sword into the air as she grabbed him she willed her weapon to extend into its whip form and separate into fragments and then rain down upon her restrained opponent. The blade fragments whipped around cutting across Quan Chi's body as the woman held him by the throat before she kicked him in the back knocking him down. Falling to his hands and knees Quan Chi quickly turned around firing another skull at Ivy, but she jumped back dodging the magical attack and thrust her sword forward which extended.

The extended blade shot forward and he managed to shift just enough to avoid being impaled, but the blade ran across his shoulder cutting him deeply before it retracted back to its master and returned to what appear to be a normal blade. He felt it when it first cut him, but now that he saw it happen he was sure of it, this woman's weapon was born of sorcery. Despite the deep cut on his should he stood up and grinned widely before raising his hand and using his magic to mesmerize the woman taking control of her body and making her walk forward.

Ivy felt her body move on its own she struggled trying to fight against whatever magic her enemy was using against her now, but it was in vain her feet continued to carry her forward step after step until her enemy's fist flew upward slamming into her lower jaw and sending her skyward. Ivy's head snapped back as the uppercut knocked her off her feet and sent her into the air her eyes clenched shut from the pain, but she forced them to open just a bit just enough to see Quan Chi appear from some kind of portal above her and fall right on top of her his feet crashing into her stomach and driving her into the ground. Quan Chi stepped off Ivy moving a few feet away before turning around and casting another spell creating a red circle under Ivy and fired another green flaming skull at his downed opponent.

Seeing the circle appear under her Ivy immediately rolled to the side right as the flaming skull crashed into the ground where she just was. She escaped the direct hit, but the skull managed to graze her arm and she was overcome with intense pain more than should be possible from such a glancing blow. It was the circle on the ground she realized immediately it wasn't the skull because she took a direct hit from it earlier it had to be this circle it was somehow making her more susceptible to pain. Rolling to the side again to avoid another skull Ivy rolled into a kneeling position and swung her sword willing it to extend into its whip form and wrapping it around her opponent's leg.

It happened so quickly he didn't have time to avoid it, the sword extended wrapping around his leg the blade fragments slicing through his leggings as they took hold of him and before he could struggle the woman pulled tripping him. Falling onto his back Quan Chi watched as the whip like sword rose above him and was flung down attempting to strike him while grounded, but he fired another skull deflecting the whip sword and rolled away returning to his feet only to see his enemy smiling. He was surrounded, he looked around him and the sword had separated into multiple fragments that swarmed around him and then began raining down on him.

The many fragments cut and sliced into him drawing more and more blood with each strike, he raised his arms around his head trying to protect himself to guard against this magical assault. Feeling one of the fragments slice across the back of his neck he roared and fired two skulls to the side scattering the attacking blades once he was free of their assault he pointed at the ground where Ivy was standing summoning a small light that exploded outward tripping her. Seeing the light Ivy's instincts kicked in and she jumped to the side avoiding the exploding light, but when she looked back to Quan Chi she saw there were now copies of him there were now three of them and then five they were multiplying into a circle around her until she was surrounded.

Gripping the hilt of her weapon Ivy narrowed her eyes at the one directly ahead of her sure that was the real one and swung her sword extending it until she saw the one to her direct right fire a green skull at her. Calling her sword back she whipped around to deflect the attack, but her weapon passed right through it and the skull vanished, an illusion. Turning her attention back to her original target she saw that one fire another skull which she deflected only to watch it vanish as well, another illusion. A third fired a skull at her and then a fourth and she defended and defended each one an illusion unable to tell which is real and then she saw a portal open behind one of them and he turned and fired a skull into the portal and then something slammed into her back causing her to stumble forward.

The skull had appeared out of a second portal behind Ivy and rammed directly into her spine the sudden attack she was unable to defend against. She stopped and looked up in time to see Quan Chi running at her the illusions gone, but before she could attack he dropped into a slide his foot flying out to kick her shin tripping her and as she fell toward him he fired another skull into her chest. The skull had impact her directly again at point blank range and Ivy was sent into the air and she felt her entire body lock up as she fell to the ground. She landed on her back and slowly rolled onto her side feeling nothing, but pain that was slowly becoming numb her strength was leaving her as she neared her limit.

Quan Chi appeared next to her and she swung her blade up, but her caught her wrist blocking the attack and then reached down grabbing her by the throat. Choking her Quan Chi lifted his opponent up and off the ground squeezing her throat and wrist at the same time, once he had a strong enough grip he twisted Ivy's wrist making her drop her sword and continued choking her as he grinned evilly. Disarmed and without any time or options left Ivy brought her leg up catching Quan Chi between the legs making him drop her as he hunched over and stumbled back.

Reclaiming her sword Ivy stepped forward holding her weapon across her chest and crouched before springing upward slashing her opponent across the chest and at the peak of her swing extending her sword to its whip form again and with a simple twist of her wrist reversed the direction of her attack and brought the whip back down from the side causing it to wrap around Quan Chi. With a pull of the handle Ivy tightened the whip around him constricting him and brought her knee up nailing him in the stomach before pulling the handle again causing the whip to release its grip on him and return to its sword form before she swung the blade up again.

Quan Chi blocked her swing and grabbed her arm yanking her forward right into an uppercut. As Ivy fell to the ground again Quan Chi looked at her sword and cast a spell at it. Ivy kicked at his legs after hitting the ground and gripped her sword before turning onto her back and swinging her sword out slicing into the arm Quan Chi raised on reflex to defend himself. Quan Chi stumbled back a few steps holding his cut arm as Ivy slowly got back to her feet and willed her sword to extend, but nothing happened.

A look of disbelief covered Ivy's face as she looked down at her sword and told it to extend again it did not respond. Quan Chi began laughing his spell had disrupted the magic that gave the blade its life returning it to a normal sword again and when Ivy realized what he had done the look of disbelief had turned to terror.

Opening a portal behind him Quan Chi kicked his leg back a second portal appearing behind Ivy allowing him to kick her back. As she stumbled Quan Chi fired a skull at her which she desperately blocked again calling for her sword to obey her, but still getting no response. Again Quan Chi laughed at her desperation, her terror, her panic before he reached down to his belt and grabbed the amulet he carried with him. Holding it up to her he used its powers to take hold of her mind mesmerizing her once again and made her walk forward.

Ivy fought and struggled trying with all of her strength to resist whatever hold he had on her, but she could she began screaming and pleading as she continued to walk toward him before stopping in front of him and dropping to her knees. Quan Chi's face stretched into another evil grin as he made her look up at him and he wrapped his hand around her throat and then twisted her head to the side snapping her neck. Releasing her limp head Quan Chi stepped back as Ivy dropped her sword and fell forward a final look of pure terror permanently frozen on her face as she realized her death was at hand.

Quan Chi threw his head back and began to laugh reveling in his victory before he looked back down at the defeated body of his opponent and aimed his amulet at it once again.

"As I said" he began before casting a spell, "You will serve me in the Netherrealm" draining the soul of the fallen warrior.

* * *

A brutal battle of magic vs magic and in the end only one stands tall. Like Quan Chi Ivs was cunning and able to come up with attack plans on the fly and with her unique weapon was able to keep Quan Chi off guard and attack from various angles and range, but Quan Chi had much more direct combat experience and far more powerful magic at his disposal allowing him to counter Ivy's blade and attacks. Ivy managed to get in a few good hits, but in the end Quan Chi's overall brutality and deceptive spells overcame the Twisting Blade of Solitude ending another great warrior and adding one more soul to his collection...The winner is Quan Chi.

A/N. Have an idea for a future fight? Then go ahead and leave a suggestion along with your review or PM me and I'll check it out, but before requesting a fight please read the rules I have posted on my profile page before submitting your request.

And for those of you who think I killed off Mitsurugi in the second fight I did not. I merely used one of his lines for a random guy to be cannon fodder for Shao Khan. So Mitsurugi is still alive in my world and ready to fight.


End file.
